


The honest truth

by GonnaWriteSomething



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Truth Serum, Truth Spells, Witches, off screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaWriteSomething/pseuds/GonnaWriteSomething
Summary: Stiles is hit with a truth spell and some truths about him and Peter come out.





	The honest truth

**Author's Note:**

> I may rework this later as I'm not really satisfied with it. I feel like it should be a couple of thousand words longer. But it'll do for now. I hope you enjoy it :)

Stiles is fucked. And not in the fun sense. He is so completely screwed he is contemplating just giving up and moving to Alaska. At least there he wouldn’t have to deal with his pack.

It all started, like it usually does, with witches. Or just the one witch really. There were three witches in total but two of them had already teleported away when the last one decided to give them a parting gift. The gift was, of course, a curse. Because when was it not a curse?

Stiles was the person standing closest when the witch yelled something in Latin and there was a loud bang. Stiles later found out that the bang was only in his head though. Nothing else seemed to be happening at first. But when the pack flocked around him, demanding to know if he was ok, Stiles started suspecting what was wrong with him. The first clue came when Scott asked if he was ok and he heard himself answer: 

“I could be better.”

He had meant to answer that he was ok, but as soon as the white lie started to form in his mouth, it changed to the truth. Stiles wasn’t entirely sure of course, but he wasn’t going to risk it. He had secrets to keep. Big, important, I-never-want-my-friends-to-know secrets. 

However, when he tried to wave the others off, saying he should probably just go home, the others refused to let him. And since he couldn’t get rid of the others without making them ask a whole bunch of questions, he found himself in the jeep, heading back to Derek’s loft. He made sure to stick to very short sentences whenever he was asked a question, just to make sure he didn’t let anything slip, but it was hard. He was just lucky that Lydia wasn’t there. She would have seen right through him. 

When they got to the loft, they all crowded around Stiles. Even if Stiles wasn't a werewolf, he could practically smell their anxiety. It's kind of touching that they care so much. And of course he says so. 

“Guys, I didn’t know you cared if I’m ok or not.” 

He immediately bit his tongue, but it was already too late. The curse seemed to be getting stronger, it didn’t seem to apply to only questions anymore. Stiles had to get out of there. But right now, the pack were staring at him incredulously and he shrugged self-consciously. 

“What are you talking about Stiles?” Scott demanded while simultaneously pushing him down on the couch. Erica threw herself across his knees dramatically, and Stiles was officially trapped. 

“Yeah, what the fuck Stiles? Of course we care what happens to you!” 

The rest of the pack had also gathered around the couch. Even Derek was standing in relative proximity to Stiles, frowning as usual. Stiles could have cursed when he felt his mouth starting to move again.

“It’s just… You guys are all great. You have your superpowers and you’re all smoking hot and just…” He shrugged again. “I just figured you wouldn’t really care about someone like me.” 

Derek seemed to frown even harder at that and Erica pushed herself up on her elbows, still lying stretched across his knees. 

“That’s just silly Stiles. You’re our friend. You’re pack for fucks sake.” She leveled a serious look at the rest of the pack. “He is, isn’t he?” 

The rest were quick to agree. Even Isaac, who had never really been friends with Stiles. 

Scott looked wounded. “Stiles, you’re still my best friend, you know that right?” 

And great, now Stiles was feeling ashamed. That was why he didn’t just say things like that. But once again his mouth replied for him. 

“I wasn’t really sure about that to be honest. I thought Isaac was your new bestie, and with Allison and everything…”

Stiles forced his mouth shut before he went off on a long, much too truthful monologue.

Derek huffed out a sigh. “Enough with… Whatever that was. What did the witch’s curse do?” 

Stiles tried to hold it in. He really did. But in the end, the compulsion to tell the truth was much too strong. 

“It’s a truth spell.” 

There was a slight pause as that sank in and then he could practically see the light go on in Erica’s eyes, followed closely by an evil smirk. 

“A truth spell, huh? Does that mean you can’t lie?”

“Yes.” Stiles grit out. 

But before Erica could get out even one of the questions she was obviously dying to ask, Derek let out a low growl. 

“No one asks him anything.” 

He even flashed his eyes for good measure. Erica pouted, but even she didn’t go against a direct order from her alpha. 

“But why?” She wined. “This is like, a once in a lifetime opportunity!”

“Really?” Derek said, glaring hard. “So if you get hit by the same spell tomorrow, it will be ok with you that we ask you a bunch of questions?” 

Erica seemed to deflate at that. “I guess you’re right.”

Stiles sighed in relief. He was surprised Derek stood up for him like that. But then again, maybe it wasn’t so strange. After all, Derek knew what it was like to be used against his will.

They started discussing the best way to break the curse. There were a few rhetorical questions that Stiles answered much to truthfully and he was very blunt in all of his assessments, but other than that everything seemed to be going fine. He was just starting to think he would make it out of this without saying anything too mortifying, when the worst thing that could happen, happened. 

Just as they were dividing the pack into groups that would all look for clues to break the spell, the door opened and Peter came strolling in. 

“So, did I miss anything?” He drawled. 

“Where have you been?” Derek snapped. “We’ve been fighting witches all afternoon and Stiles was cursed. You can’t just come strolling in like that when you didn’t lift a finger to help us.”

Stiles had a single moment to think oh fuck, before his mouth opened and words started flowing out. 

“Fuck off Derek.” He snapped, much more angrily than he’d have hoped. Derek turned to him with confusion written across his face. 

“You can’t fucking treat him like you have a right to his services when you don’t even treat him like pack.” 

“Stiles…” Peter started, but Stiles interrupted him. 

“No, Peter. I’m sick and tired of them treating you like crap, and I’m even more tired of you letting them. Just because he’s your only living family member, it doesn’t mean that you have to take whatever he gives you.” 

Everyone stared at Stiles with varying degrees of shock on their faces. 

“Ok…” Erica started slowly, but before she could say anything more, Derek interrupted her. 

“Thank you for letting me know your feelings Stiles. I’ll try to do better.” He glared at the rest of the pack. “And the rule still applies, no questions for Stiles.” 

Peter, who had retreated to the edge of the room with an unreadable expression on his face, threw a questioning look at Stiles. 

“Why can’t they ask you questions?” 

“Truth spell.” Stiles bit out. He still felt angry from his rant. And it certainly didn’t help that Peter was giving him an evil smirk that rivaled Erica’s from earlier. 

“Don’t give me that look, Derek has forbidden direct questions,” he snapped. 

Peter gave him a slight nod in response but didn’t say anything. Stiles turned to the rest of the pack and started barking out orders, still running on adrenaline from yelling at his alpha. 

“Guys, we had a plan. Erica, Boyd, you’re going to check the woods to see if the witch is still there, though I doubt she will be. Isaac, Scott and Derek, you’re going to Deaton. I’m hanging back here to look through the books for a clue because I don’t like Deaton and I don’t want to see his face.” 

He had about half a second to realize what he was about to say before his mouth was moving, but it was enough for him to resign himself to his fate. 

“And Peter, now that you’re here, you’re staying with me and you’re going to fuck me when everyone has left.”

He buried his face in his hands, groaning. Well, that was that. The secret was out. He glanced between his fingers at the pack. The only ones who still seemed capable of speech were Erika, and surprisingly Derek. Erika was looking at him gleefully, and despite his warning look, she squealed. 

“OH MY GOD! STILES HAS THE HOTS FOR PETER!” 

That seemed to snap the rest of the pack out of their stupor and Scott screeched, “WHAT THE FUCK STILES?!”

Trying to save the last of his dignity, Stiles straightened his back and said very calmly, “Yes, Peter and I are in a relationship, no, I didn’t want to tell you because I knew you would react like this, yes, we usually fuck when you guys are out hunting monsters and no, I’m not going to stop seeing him.” He took a deep breath. “If that was all, I’d like to go to Peter’s place. I’m extremely horny and I want him to fuck me until I can’t stand.” 

Well, that confession went a bit farther than he had intended it to. Fucking witches. With his back straight, but his face burning, he grabbed Peter by the hand and headed out the door, ignoring Scott’s belligerent screeching behind him. Just before he slammed the door shut, he heard Derek say, “For what it’s worth, they haven’t been hiding it very well. If you guys used your noses you would have smelled it weeks ago.” 

 

*** *** ***

 

It was a few hours - and a few mind-blowing orgasms - later that Peter finally got around to poking fun at Stiles. They were lying in Peter’s enormous bed, with Stiles on top of Peter, cuddling lazily. 

“Well, that wasn’t how we planned to tell the pack.” Peter smirked. 

“Shut up,” Stiles groaned. He was still cringing violently just thinking about it. “Do you think they’ll stay mad for long?” 

Peter shrugged, “Scott’s the only one who seemed mad and I wouldn’t worry about that. He’ll get over it.” 

Stiles settled in more comfortably against Peter’s body, settling his face in the crook of his neck. 

“I was surprised Derek already knew.” He mumbled and yawned. 

“I wasn’t,” Peter said. “I’ve had a feeling he’s known for a while, but since he hasn’t said anything, I didn’t bother with it.” 

“I’m going to fall asleep,” Stiles stated with another yawn. “We can talk about this tomorrow.” 

“Of course” Peter murmured, wrapping his arms tightly around Stiles’ lithe body. 

“G’night, I love you,” Stiles mumbled, and immediately froze. It seemed the truth spell wasn’t completely out of his system yet. 

But Peter just huffed a laugh and kissed his head. Then he murmured softly, “I love you too.”


End file.
